izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Study Date
"C'mere, Violet Star," FJ murmered into Ora's ear, grabbing her arm firmly, but gently. "No, FJ, you need to study," Ora replied, removing her arm from his grasp, no turning around. "Come on," FJ said, "You know you want me," He said with a smirk. Ora pulled a book off of the library's bookshelf, turned around, and shook her head, "You are correct, but now isn't the time for romance." "There's always time for romance, love," FJ purred, pressing Ora against the bookcase, and placing a tender kiss on her lips. Ora escaped FJ's passionate embrace, "Come now, FJ, you know there are more important things you have to be doing right now," she said. FJ sighed, "But I know that test backwards and forwards," he protested. "Tell that to your grade," Ora replied, waving a failed history paper in front of his face. FJ rolled his eyes, "I don't see why he had to fail me..." "Maybe, if you spent more time with a textbook, and not with that Scottish girl, this problem wouldn't happen." "Ah, yes...Lovely hair, that one," FJ smiled. "Pay attention," Ora said. "Can't we just go back to what we were doing?" FJ asked. "Sure," Ora said, thrusting the book into his hands, "You read." FJ groaned, "I meant making out, I don't even like ''history..." "Just read..." FJ thought for a moment, "Hm...I've got a better idea," he said, pushing the book back towards her, "How about, ''you ''read?" Ora shook her head, "I'm not here to do the work ''for ''you, FJ, I'm here to help." "But no one else can make history sound ''sexy," FJ said in a fake whine. "Read." "Come on..." "Read," Ora repeated. FJ gave a pout, that would've made most other girls melt. Ora pointed to the book, and said, "Read," once again. He sighed, picking up the textbook, "Christopher Columbus discovered America in the year..." He stopped short, "But I'm not even from ''America! Why should I care when it was discovered?" "Well, neither am I, but I care," Ora said. "Hm...Ora, what do you say? You; me; ditch? I found this lovely little place-" FJ began, setting down the book. "No!" Ora said, "Naughty...I'm not cutting class for some pointless ''rendez-vouz," Ora said. "Is that French...?" FJ said with a smirk. "Yes, why?" "I like it..." FJ purred, leaning over and kissing Ora's neck, "It's hot." "Now, stop it," Ora said, pushing him away. "Alright...So, if you want a meaningfull rendez-vouz, what kind?" FJ said, with a suggestive wink. Ora shook her head, "What am I going to do with you...?" "You could french kiss me," FJ said. She whacked his arm, "That's quite enough, we're here to study, ''not ''make love," she said, taking the book. "Come on, studying can wait," FJ said, plucking the textbook from her hands, "Right now it's just you and me..." Ora bit her lower lip, and looked around, hoping no one was watching them, "Oh...alright, FJ...Where are we going...?" She asked, standing up. "Somewhere quite special, but before we do, how about that french kiss?" Ora shrugged, "I don't know how." "It's simple, follow my lead," FJ said, grabbing Ora by her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Ora had expected this to be a regular kiss, but was shocked to find their mouths more open, and FJ's tongue against her's. When FJ pulled away, Ora had to blink a few times, to think about what had just happened. "What do you think?" He asked. "...Wonderful," Ora said, with a small smile. "I thought you'd like it, now...Let's go find that little place I told you about..." Category:Stories Category:DAOR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia